


Hear My Whisper

by ThePirateHawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, TeenwolfAU, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/pseuds/ThePirateHawk
Summary: Derek Hale was born and raised as an avid witch hunter. He is very skilled at his job, and any witch who refuses to follow the rules the government has provided for them will have to be.. dealt with, as they put it. They give him the simple order to "deal with them", and they'll be gone within days. He's always worked alongside witch huntress Allison Argent and their spy Scott McCall.However, when Derek is asked to deal with a certain witch from his past, he isn't sure if he can handle it. Past afflictions tie up, and feelings get tangled.Things happened that they will definitely regret later.And pay for.





	Hear My Whisper

There were whispers of incantations, swirling glittering sparks waving around the room, and all Stiles Stilinski could focus on was the fact he was actually among these people.  
The room was dark, and he really did not even want to be there in the first place. But it wasn't like he really had a choice, did he? The witch hunters were getting more and more skilled at locating the witches and what they call "warlocks".  
Stiles always hated the term warlock. It was very derogatory in the witchery world; male witches were just called witches. Warlock made him sound like a muscular asshole casting death spells. He was quite the opposite of that; skinny, sarcastic, and more manipulative than murderous. He wasn't like Lydia Martin. Now, let him tell you, she's one badass witch. She had never hesitated to end a witch hunter's life before if they had threatened her life or his; he was rather good companions with her now. She happenened to be one of the strongest witches at the time.  
Stiles was now currently focusing on the incantation she was trying to teach him. It was difficult, but crafty and useful in many ways. It was an incantation of suffering, something dark and sinister but not necessarily used to kill. The suffering incantations he could use were your simple ones; inflicting nightmares upon people via visions, triggering nerves in different places to cause overall pain, and the like. This incantation was supposed to figure out the person's worst fear and try to make them go through it. It could be deadly, it could not. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to use this one for the fact he was uncertain what most people's worst fears were. Of course, a simple mind incantation would solve that quickly, but even the simplest ones take time. He may not have that time in battle.  
Don't get him and his kind wrong, they weren't necessarily bloodthirsty criminals looking for little kids to sacrifice. They were different than that. They were usually peaceful and avoided humans and other supernatural beings. Well, that was before one witch got incredibly out of hand. Her name had been Marie, and she had set a personal mission to destroy every non-witch in sight. Stiles and Lydia had tried to stop her, but she had turned and attacked them, too. She had gone out of control.

Now Marie was dead, and Stiles and Lydia were forced to face the consequences of what she had tried to do. She had attacked other species. She had known what would happen if she did. She had known all other witches would pay.

She had known all other witches would be hunted. Nothing like that could happen again if the others had a say in it. The relationship between witches and humans had been built on shaky trust. If the witches promised not to do anything sociopathic and homicidal, then the humans would not hunt them along with other supernaturals.

Stiles remembered how simple it used to be. How simple it was before he had encountered his powers. They had been hidden inside him all along. He had had no idea. His original reaction was one of disbelief. How could he– skinny, defenseless Stiles– be a witch? But it had happened, and he didn't really have a say in it.

Stiles remembered Scott's reaction to his revelation. Scott had his mouth practically hanging open, at a loss for words. He had only managed to mutter a weak "what?" after Stiles had explained the best he could. Once Scott had regained his composure, he then proceeded to freak out with Stiles. Neither of them had any idea what to do. 

They had ended up going to Deaton, who was surprised Stiles had been one. He had expected one of the girls in the group to be one but not Stiles. He had told them what to do and how to react to the situation.

Now Stiles was sitting in a dark room with Lydia Martin, reminiscing over how it used to be, over how simple the werewolf problem had actually been compared to this. He and Lydia had left Beacon Hills together, not as romantic partners, but as best friends.

They had both left behind someone important to them. It tore both of them apart, but they knew that they most likely had no choice.

You see, even before Marie's craziness happened, werewolf hunters still hunted witches. There were no designated witch hunters for there was no reason for there to be. Werewolf hunters would snag a witch to kill if they wanted some entertainment on the side. Not the Argents, however. They had a Hunters' Code. The infamous Kate Argent had some troubles following it, naturally. Someone always had to go fuck up the normality.

After Marie's extravagant killing spree, everyone believed there should be witch hunters specifically. Stiles wouldn't of cared as much if it hadn't been Derek Hale and Allison Argent who volunteered as the first hunters. He wasn't sure if Scott was involved, but he had a strong feeling he was. 

"Stiles, I have to tell you something." A voice said quietly in his ear. Stiles immediately perked up, looking over at the source of the voice.

Isaac Lahey.

"Sure," Stiles nodded and stood up. He walked outside of the room with Isaac. "I figure if it's private, we should go outside so Lydia won't use one of her fancy hearing charms." He chuckled.

Isaac had left along with Stiles and Lydia, but he had split off from them for a little while to explore the concept of being a witch. That didn't work out too well, and he ended up upsetting a witch of high ranking because he was gay, and she thought he was her true love. Lydia and Stiles had gladly gotten him out of that situation as soon as they could. It was nice to have the teen back with them.

"Stiles, it's about the witch hunters." Isaac said in a quiet voice.

All humor in Stiles's body drained immediately, and his attention was rapt. "What?" He breathed out.

"Anastasia was killed the other day." Isaac mumbled. Anastasia had been one of their allies; a local witch they occasionally conversed with about the norm.

"What?" Stiles repeated.

"The hunters tracked her down." Isaac mumbled. His voice dangerously wavered between steady and shaky.

"What was her offense?" Stiles asked, but he had an idea about what it was.

"Sacrifices." Isaac answered after a few movements. "We had no idea what dark stuff she was doing in there, Stiles. But what if they associate us? What if–"

"They won't." Stiles cut Isaac off before he could voice the rest of his fears, which would probably take a little while. "All we did was talk to her. We aren't commuting sacrifices, are we? Last time I checked, we don't do that. We're non-sacrificial witches. We have our own power, we do not ask to drain other sources for more." Stiles said, but he had his own trepidations about it. "Besides, we know who is on that side. They wouldn't kill us. They would know better, right?" Stiles voiced.

"I hope so, Stiles, I hope so." Isaac sighed.  "And-" He said quietly before he stopped himself. "Nevermind," he said quickly.

Stiles cocked his head a little. "What, Isaac?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Isaac said quickly, before he walked off without another word.


End file.
